13 Years Later
by WitInT1meXox
Summary: 13 Years has past! Everyone has kids and the kids are taking this guild for a ride. Kids and parents: lucyxnatsu-Nairra age: 13, Loris age: 14, ilean age: 10. Ezraxjaleel: Zach. Grayxjulvia: Lillian. WendyxRomeo: Erick age:10. Levyxgajeel: Amanda age:10 BicaxAlzack: Alsuke age: 14. Martis was raised by jargo the water Dragon age:13.


**This is my idea of what fairytail kids would act and look like! **

**WitIn in the house!**

* * *

Hi my name is Nairra, I'm a female wizard wizard. The guild I happened to belong to is fairytail, one of the world's strongest guilds. I'm quite the wizard you can say I've been practicing two types of magic so far, fire magic and teleportation magic. I have a few close friends that are in a group with me, Lillian, Zach and Martis. Lillian is a kind girl, shes sweet and Nobel and has black hair with blue eyes and uses ice magic, Zach is Nobel, smart and funny, he has blue hair with dark black eyes and uses dream magic, Martis is a funny, annoying, but very loyal, he has Brown hair and green eyes and uses water Dragon slayer magic.

Nairra was walking to the guild with her little sister, ilean close by her "we've been walking what seemed like forever" ilean commented, wavering her walking around in circles "don't make your self dizzy, ilean" Nairra voice sounded worried for her sister but tired to sum it up with a small laugh and looked up to the sky to see dark clouds creeping up on the day "it looks like it gonna rain" ilean pointed out the atom closes gathering up in the sky, Nairra sighed 'if it wants to rain let it rain' she started to slow down the speed when all the sudden felt some type pressure behind her back. It was silent Nairra stoped in place and so did ilean, a hand landed on her shoulder she felt her hair on her neck hair stand up "hey Nairra, ilean what are you doing out here it about to rain" i sighed at the sound of his voice "don't scare me like that, Martis" she finished her sentience with the word 'idiot'. She started walking to the front of the doors of fairytail, Martis went in first not carrying if they followed, she sighed and reached out to grab a grasp but she inhaled slightly when she felt a gush of wind blow her pink hair all over the place. Through her hair she saw golden spikei hair shot forward 'Loris'.

I wanted to scream his name for messing up my perfect due when I felt a little tug on my sleeve, with one more glance at the spikei idiot before looking down to see big Brown eyes staring into her, she shook her head trying to get those big but eyes out of her head. She took another look at the person who owned those huge eyes, she had had strawberry blonde hair that was tied back into two pigtails, and had a blue slim dress on with golden ridges, It was her sister Ilean. She sighed and looked into her sisters eyes "what's up Ilean" ilean was two years younger then her, she's 11 and Loris is 1 year older than her, 14. So that leaves me at 13 Years old. "I think he was dropped when young" ilean giggled and I laughed in response. I felt I drop of rain land on my bare arm "we should head in before we get soaked" with that said they both headed into the doors of fairytail.

Walking Into fairytail Nairra walked over to a table where her friends sat and sat down her self. She looked at the table only to see Martis is gone when she felt a arm swing over her shoulder, she looked up to see green eyes a toothy grin, Martis "what's up Nairra" she put her head down on the wooden table "nothing just tired" she seemed to be almost asleep when her bother came running over with a white peace of paper and slammed it out in front of everyone. "Let do a job, and I picked the best!" She put out her hand for the White thing, Loris smiled and gave the paper to her and she read it through and through.

Find a group of mage's who been torturing a village.

Info: been seen in the woods and have unique magic skills, want alive.

Hikroo village

17'000 jewel.

Nairra scratched her head, thinking about what to do when we get to hikroo village. "Mm... yeah it seams good" Nairra finally said giving the paper to Loris again, "do you think you guys can go?" Nairra asked the rest, they all nodes in response. " then its dicided, ever one meet up at the train station tomorrow around noon" Nairra called out as she headed out of the guild with Loris and Maris right behind her.

* * *

It was 9:00 the sun was down and Nairra was about to get some shut eye but still she couldn't sleep, nairra sat up on her bed, already packed and ready to go. KNOCK! KNOCK! Reading a book Nairra walked over to the window but before reaching it, it swung open and in came a Brown head boy, Martis. She put her book down and glared at him "you got the knocking down, now just wait for the people to open the window, and try useing the door" Martis just smiled "well you where to slow" he said through His goofy smile "no I wasn't you where to fast, idiot" Nairra muffled. Martis sat on the bed and put his backpack on the ground next to him. "Where's Loris" Nairra looked around her room "well not in here that's for dam sure" they both laughed at her snappy comeback, Nairra sat down next to him shuffling her bed around making It move and Martis layed on the bed out. She laughed at how easily it was to make him sick and pass out. She stood up and put her extra blanket over his limp body, 'well at least getting sleep, I should go downstairs to sleep on the sofa' she made her way to the door when something grabbed her hand, it was Martis now awake and sat up on the bed "I'm not asleep" he made a pouty face saying 'stay' she could never say no to a pouty face and for sure not his pouty face, she smiled and let out a sigh and made her way to the bed again.

Sitting next to him she looked out the window and saw a flash of lightning and covers her ears for the thunder about to strick. "Nairra are You scared of thunder" like on cue the thunder let out and the lights power got shot out to have a pitch black room with the only light was the moon. She snuggled her face in his chest to hide form the tunder "wow, Nairra you are" he raped his arms around her pulling her closer. She felt heat rushing to her cheeks but before it got there the thunder struck again and she diged her face farther into his chest. With one free hand he petted the top of her head calming her when another lightning bolt and thunder came into view brother put his hands over her ears and looked into her eyes "shh, Its all going to be fine" the thunder stuck again and he put his arms around her once more pulling her really close, he rested his head on hers and sighed. They stayed like that instill they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of a heart beat, Nairra tried to move but was held close to a body with arms wrap around her, she was stuck. She looked up to see Martis face and her cheeks turn red as she reckoned that he was the one holding her. Then flashes of last night wounded around in her mind, 'oh yeah it was a thunder storm and he comforted me' she looked out to see rain clouds not raining yet. She tried to push Martis off but faild miserable "hey martis, wake up" she started poking her friends stomach, he shuffled his shoulders and let out a giggle and opened his eyes, smirked mischievously, and poked her side's earning a giggle from Nairra. He jumped on top of her and pined her to her bed with him sitting on her waist, "how dare you wake me up by tickling me" he started to tickle harder and she started to sream, he kept tickling her till tears grouped up in her eyes "Martis..s.s..s..top" she said through laughs, he gave mersey and got off her and dropped down on the floor and leaned up against the bed leaving her laughing on the mattress. After she stoped laughing she sat up on the bed and sighed, she flinched his head. "Jerk" she muffled trough her cheeks that where red as the roses "I know" he chukeld, she started putting her hands through his hair taking nots out with her fingers.

She looked at the clock 11:34. Omg we over slept she got up from her sit down passion and ran to her drores and picked out something to where when Mattie voice spoke "where's the fire" he said sarcastically "we over slept, moron" she said slipping into the bathroom. He looked at the clock himself and pickup his bag and sat on the char. She was rushing she slipped on a white under shirts with a yellow hoodie and shorts and ran out of the bathroom picking up her bag she opened the door and ran out as Martis followed close behind they ran out the door to the train station where Lillian, Zach and Loris waited " oh there you guys are, I got the tickets and we bored any minute so.." Lillian was cut off by a blue puff of fur with wings calling out to Nairra, it was happy. Happy landed on her shoulder "natsu told me to come and make sure you don't get into trouble" when happy was done talking the train arrived and they all got on. all 5 of them (including happy, 6) got into one cabin martis and Nairra in one side and Loris, Lillian and Zach in the other.

"So where where you two?" Zach asked, "we.." Loris cut Martis off "they where doing who knows what in Nairra's room" Nairra flushed, SMACK! Nairra palm went over Loris face in a hurry "pervert" Nairra whispered loudly, Nairra sat down crossing her arm and looked out the window leaveing her brother with a huge red hand mark on his cheek. It was silent in till it was that the train started and Martis head landed on her lap and she let out a little 'ep' sound comeing from her lips, Lillian giggled and put a hand on Loris shoulder and whispered to him "your sisters a hand full, that for sure" she smiled and sat down again. Nairra calmed down when she reckoned it was him on her lap, she started to put her fingers through his ruffled hair and sighed 'does he have to do this every time?' She was sad that no answer came in her mind as she looked out the window hoppening she'll fall asleep to, so she rested her head on the window ledge and closed her eyes falling into slumber.

* * *

It was dark outside, and the only sound was the train going by the trian, without opening her eyes Nairra herd the train engine through the walls, lifting her heavy eyelids she blinked a couple of time to get her vision back, she looked around the room seeing only Zach awake, her gaze fell over Loris with her brown eyes and remembered her smacking him but not remembering why 'oh he's gonna kill me' Zach turned his head and glared at her with his blue eyes "hey Nairra, your awake" she held her breath thinking about why she did what she did, then remembered why she slapped him and let out a huff "well at least your awake, Lillian fell asleep on my shoulder" she turned her head to a sleeping Lillian pass out on his shoulder. She laughed at how cute they looked together, then her face poof pink at how her and Martis might look together, reading her mind Zach compared them and laughed "haha, you two look together" Zach joked "you and Lillian look worse" Nairra huffed "no no no, you and Martis look worse" Nairra tried to stand up but was held back by weight and remembered the sleeping idiot on her lap, she sighed sitting back down and grunted her teeth 'I'll get you back, Zack Scarlett.'

It was dark outside, Nairra was so lost in thought she didn't notice the train stopping and Martis, Zach and Lillian waking up from there slumber. Martis sat up and looked at Nairra deep in thought and snaped infront of her face, Nairra lap felt cold at she herd and saw someone snapping there fingers right infront of her she turn to see Martis goofy smile and eyes at her face, she blushed slightly and backed away scratching her head "hey Martis, finally awake I see" she said not making contact , Martis scooted closer to get a better look at her face when there knees touched and Martis saw pink gather at Nairra cheeks, 'she blushing? She kinda looks cute blushing' Martis shook his head and stood up "time to get going" happy flew on Martis shoulder "aye sir!" Happy said saluting to the others sitting down, now standing and walking close behind martis. When they all got off the train Nairra and Loris where fighting about something and Lillian, Zach and Martis (and happy) stared heading off to the mayor office to get down to business. Nairra and Loris followed but there heads where together. "Do they ever take a break?" Zach ask the flying cat "yeah they stop after awhile, but it seems like forever" happy answer seemed to get everyone to laugh beside Nairra and Loris of course!

Nairra and Loris stop fighting when they got to the mayor's office, knock! Knock! The door flung open and there stood a man in his 40, he nodded in greetings "you must be the mage's from fairytail, come make you self at home" he lead his arm to the inside of the building and there sat a man on a sofa drinking some type of drink 'he must be the mayor' Nairra thought as the group of mage's made there way to the other sofa and sat them selfs down. "So you are the ones that answered are call?" The mayor begin, he put his cup down on the table that seprating the mage's with the mayor's seat. "Yes where the ones" Loris gave him the white paper " I won't blame you if you'll like to start tomorrow, as it is already night fall" Nairra bowed her head "if we can sir?" She said rather formal "yes, here is your keys to your rooms upstairs" he said handing keys to Nairra, she bowed once more and stood up and taped Lillian shoulder while passing to show everyone to follow.

They made there way upstairs and there where two rooms where "boys on the right girls on the left" Zach read the sign next the the stairs "okay I guess" Lillian and Nairra made there way to the left room leaving the boys standing there "hey happy can you stay with the girl's?, just in cause something happens" Maris asked the flying feline "aye sir" he said as he flew onto Nairra shoulder, "thanks for worrying" Nairra said walking into there room and closed the door. "Well I guess it just us" Zach committed with a yawn " time to hit the sack" Loris walked over to the door when Martis voice ranged out "I actually have something to do" Mattie said as he ran down the stair out of the building. "That just like him, leaveing with out telling where he's going" Loris rubbed his eyes and Zach and him went in the room and fell asleep easily.

in the village it was a little pass 12:00, and every one was asleep beside Nairra who couldn't sleep, she got up and raped a blanket around her and made her way to the door. She was in the hall when that same pressure that was there when Martis is around was gone, she opened the room door to the boys room, Nairra was looking at her brothers face on the bed his eyes wide open "hey Nairra, why you in here" he asked with a sleepy voice, she looked around in the room to see Martis was not there "do you know where Martis went to?" Nairra voice was full of concern for her friends sake "he left long ago said he had something to do" Loris yawned "why do you need him anyway? Do you was someone to cuddle?" Loris voice was joking but Nairra was in no mood for jokes, and she snapped " no! I just want to know if he's here" Nairra whispered loudly and for that Zach woke up " hey why's Nairra here" he asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up with his elbow "she's looking for her boyfriend" Loris joked, all Zach did was look at Nairra but she could not see his face clearly to know his emotions "boyfriend?" Nairra snapped again but this time with her cheeks red "he's not my boyfriend you two idiots! " She said huffing "okay okay, we don't know where he is so bye bye" Loris waved to her as he got himself in a laying passion, and Zach was already asleep, she closed the door and left the building looking for Martis. With a blanket rabbed around her body.

She walked all over town with no sign of him 'maybe hes in the woods?' She thought to her self when she made her way to the trees, she stoped at the ground of the woods and then she realized she had no shoes on, she sighs and started walking 'with or without shoes I must find him and make sure he's fine.' She kept walking till she found her self in the woods and Martis pressure was stronger so she was getting nearer, she walking when thoughts bundled up in her head 'is he okay?' 'Is he hurt?' An then she thought if she herself got lost in this maze of trees, she didn't pay attention when she walked in to a field and she found her self face to face with Martis. She stepped closer and he backed away then recognize it was her and he sat down and Nairra sat next to him, it went silent "how come your out here?" Nairra broke the silents "trying to get away from everyone" he committed, she sighed and put the blanket over both of them "I thought you might have gotten hurt" she sighed looking down as her feet, then something went over her shoulder and brought her closer "I'm fine aren't I?" His voice lower then a whisper but Nairra ears herd it "yes,yes you are" they stayed like that instill sleep over welded them.

* * *

Sun was peaking at the horizon, while there no clouds to be seem it was 7:00 in the morning when Nairra awoke. her hevey eyelids swung open when she self another sleeping body next to her, she noticed Brown hair 'Martis' she tried to move but his arm was rapped around her waist pulling her closer next to his bare chest, she was stuck. "Martis" Nairra whispered the question.

"Five more minutes" he said drowning back to sleep, Nairra sighed "get up you sleepy head" she said loader, he grounded and pulled her closer and deeper into the hug, making Nairra cheeks turn red "your being a pervert" she manage to say out of shear embarrassment, his eyes sung open and noticed he was hugging Nairra, he let go and backed off blushing like a tomato "s...s..Sorry" he got out the words, all Nairra did was giggle at his expression to all of this "ha ha, you look cute embarrassed" she played his emotions, he blushed so hard she thought he was going to explored. "So.. we should get back to the others" he said standing up and not making eye contact with Nairra "yea" she also said standing up, and they both headed for town.

The walk back was silent due to that little incident earlier, what's up with me? Martis looked up at Nairra and blushed again, I blushed like a tomato and I can't say anything, out of rage Martis hit his head with an open palm "um Martis, what's the matter" Nairra looked concern in the young Dragon slayer and noticed a big red mark on his forehead and his hand slowly going to his side "Martis, don't fight with yourself" Nairra teased, leaving the poor boy in a puffer fish like face "I'm not!" He said trying to be convinced in his words, but Nairra saw right through. She let out a hand for the puffer fish boy to take "come on, whatever it is you can tell me later, right now let's get back to the others" Martis grabbed her and nodded.

Returning back seemed like the right thing to do but when we got there it seemed like we just took the wrong path. "Where were you two?" Loris asked first watching the teens scratching there heads in embarrassment "walking" Martis made the first 'lie', Loris looked at him and looked at Nairra "don't play games, where have you been?" Nairra snapped at the response of her brother "we don't play games! And we don't need to tell you" she ran off into her and Lillian's room with tears at the corner of her eyes "hey wait up!" Lillian said runing after her. "See what YOU did?" Zach said giving Loris the death glare "how in the world is it my fault" he tilted his head looking at the door that the the girl's just ran into "you made her cry, big brothers are supposed to prevent that" Martis jumped into the fight, but the fight stoped pretty soon after he said that, all they did was stay in one spot and silents was the only thing noticeable.

* * *

With the door closing Nairra face dived into the bed holding the pillow to her face. "Nair-Sun..?" Lillian voice sounded concern for her fellow friend "what?.." Nairra asked removing the pillow from her tearing face "i'm worried" Lillian said simply, not to make the tearing girl confused with the words "what wrong?" The door opened a little crack, a flying blue puff ball squeeze in and flew to Nairra "do you need a cuddle?" happy lifted his arms and his voice seemed to be playful but she really did need a cuddle, she picked the puff ball up a squeezed it softly "thanks.." She said wiping her tears away "any day Nair-Sun.." Nairra welcomed Lillian into there hug, narria pulled away "I need to change" she said smiling heading toward the bathroom.

Martis smelled a trail of tears from narrias room, he sighed And went running to the girls dorm, it was a surprise to see a crack in the door he swung it open to his disappointment Nairra was not in the bed room, but Lillian was there sitting on the left side bed "hey Mart-sun" Lillian said happily and then she noticed his face and she pointed to a door that read 'bathroom' on it. Martis nodded a 'thanks' to Lillian and knocked on the door "Nairra" martis called, he knocked again this time loader "Nairra!" He called once again, when a small voice answered him "Martis?" it was no other then Nairra's voice "he didn't Mean to hurt you narria, he wasn't trying to make you cry...trust me..." he whispered the last part but he knew she could hear "realy?" Nairra asked threw the door.

Martis pulled the bathroom door open revealing Nairra, her hair was now pulled back into two half headed pigtails, her yellow jacket was replaced by a pink one, and she was wearing a gray tank top with a white skirt but one thing that caught his eye was a necklacess that had a silver charm of the water wisp, he got her for her 12th birthday. Nairra caught him staring at her appearance so she waved her hand in front of his dumbfounded face "hello, I asked a question" she said putting her hands on he hips, he shook out of his trance becoming a tomato and puffing up like a puffer fish again "really.." he whispered softly, not wanting to speak "what.. I didn't hear that." Nairra said bending down putting her finger to her ear "really" he said a bit loader, still ducking his blushing face when a tight embrace caught him off guard "thank you for caring for me...thank you truly''" she whispered at the tip of his ear from her position, her arm raped around his neck while the other right behind his head. He blushed hard, and so did Nairra. She slowly pulled away to there faces met, his lips opened slightly to say somthing before a sudden chill of happiness flooded over him, the door opened. In came Loris "sorry Nair..." he caught himself before looking at Lillian "am I interrupting something?" His finger pointed slightly toward the to 13 year olds, all Lillian did was stare wide eyed at the seen in frount of her, covering happy eyes and ears. The to teens pulled away quickly, acting like nothing happened. "Sorry Nair..Nairra for earlier" he said. With a dumbfounded face, when Martis locked his arm forcing him out the door yelling something about 'knock before barging in' or 'you baka!' Before the door closed happy finally got Lillian hands off "what did I miss?".

* * *

**so yup chapter 1 is done! If you want to add or ask questions, I'm open ears! If you like the people and how they like, be free to use them in your fanfics (just say my name) **

**Well peace out!**

**WitIn out!**


End file.
